Katrina Skullfinder
Katrina Skullfinder (or''' Katrina''' for short) is the daughter of Vincent and Linda and the granddaughter of Ol' Gabriel and Ol' Gabriela. She is a sometimes snobby rich girl who will move into your town in Star Level 5 because she only will move into Five-Star towns. She loves competition so she can be seen at the Wandolier Try-Outs, Festivals, Races, Dogfights, and DJ Candy's'' EPIC'' Parties. She loves (but hates animals) nature so she'll be seen cleaning up her grandparent's junkyard. Roles in Games Katrina Skullfinder (MySims Wii)|MySims (Wii)||true Katrina Skullfinder (MySims PC)|MySims (PC) Katrina Skullfinder (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Katrina Skullfinder (MySims Party)|MySims Party Katrina Skullfinder (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing Katrina Skullfinder (MySims Fanon: The Game)|MySims Fanon: The Game Katrina Skullfinder (MSA4)|MySims Agents 4: The Cutopian Crime Katrina (Desolation)|MySims Fanon Desolation Appearance MySims (Wii), MySims Party, and MySims Racing She has dark brown hair with bangs in the front similar to Eliza's and tan skin with freckles. She also has gold fierce looking eyes and a cute, little smile with pink lipstick. She also has a watch and a gold version of Penelope's dress. MySims Agents and MySims Fanon: The Game Her face is the same except now she has a pair of black agent glasses with a speaker sticking out similar to Natalia Roshmanov's except different because Katrina's speaker is attached to her glasses when Natalia's speaker is attached to her hat. She also has a secretary looking outfit that has a gray and white striped dress shirt, a black skirt and pair of shoes, and a detective's badge on her belt. She still has a watch. MySims (PC) and MySims Agents 4: The Cutopian Crime Katrina now has thunderbolt and star face paint replacing her freckles. She also remains with her signature tan skin & brown hair, but now a different hair style. It is Blanky's and Ame's. The eyes are Rhonda's and they are covered by Chaz's glasses. Under that, is Ms. Nicole Vogue's mouth. She also has some cream and blue medieval-ish dress with angel wings. Trivia *When Katrina Skullfinder says "Sapphire Blu-Energy Burstz or Red Buddy?", she is referring to﻿ Sapphire's two energy drink companies. **It is also a pun of the book, "Coke or Pepsi?" *She dislikes Summer like her BFFFL, but not as much. *Katrina Skullfinder says she has a crowded wardrobe in MySims (Wii) and you get to clean it in MySims Party. *When she says "...I wish Ginny was a sheriff..." in MySims, Katrina is making a reference to MySims Kingdom and MySims BusHeroes when Ginny is an sheriff. Katri also makes a reference to Ginny in MySims Kingdom. *She lived in the Uncharted Isle but moved because it was getting boring and her enemy Sylvia moved there. *Although Ol' Gabriel and Linda appear in MySims Kingdom like Katrina, they do not mention each other. *She is the only Sim in MySims Kingdom who has three interests. *Katri appears on the box art of [[MySims Fanon: The Game|''MySims Fanon: The Game ]]except with black hair and Annie's outfit. *Katrina has a watch in every game except ''MySims (PC) and MySims Agents 4: The Cutopian Crime. *In MySims Agents 4, Katrina Skullfinder says she has yellow eyes even though in this game she has brown eyes. She may be referencing to her old appearance. *Katrina used to be Katie Supergroove's employee. }} }} Category:Characters Category:Love Category:MySims Fanon Things Category:Tardisgirl Games Characters Category:Tardisgirl Games Character